dd_5e_italianofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Pistolero
La maggior parte dei guerrieri e degli esperti del combattimento spendono la maggior parte della loro vita a perfezionare le classiche arti della scherma, tiro con l'arco o delle armi ad asta. Che siano utilizzate per un duello o dalla fanteria, le armi da guerra sono state create e perfezionate molti anni or sono, e la vera sfida sta nel padroneggiarle. Tuttavia, alcune menti andarono oltre l'innovazione della balestra. Esperimenti con vari componenti alchemici e metalli rari sbloccarono i segreti della forza esplosiva controllata. I pochi che sopravvissero i "collaudi" di queste combinazioni, furono in grado di brandire la conoscenza acquisita e di creare le prime armi da fuoco. ---- L'archetipo si basa sull'abilità di ideare, creare ed utilizzare potenti, ma pericolose, armi a distanza. Attraverso l'innovativa creatività ed impeccabile precisione, diventi una minaccia mortale a distanza sul campo di battaglia. Ma, non essendo una scienza perfetta, le armi da fuoco sono tanto potenti quanto instabili e, quindi, potrebbero mostrare alcuni malfunzionamenti in grado di inibire le tue capacità offensive. Questo è il pericolo che le nuove, e mai testate prima, tecnologie corrono in un mondo dove l'energia arcana che governa gli elementi la fa da padrone. Qualora questo sentiero di polvere, fuoco e metallo faccia per te, rimani sempre allerta, tieni ben stretto le tue convinzioni e lascia che la bravura, ed un pizzico di fortuna, guidino i tuoi proiettili verso il bersaglio. 'Competenza nelle Armi da Fuoco' A partire da quando il guerriero sceglie questo archetipo al 3° livello, ottiene la competenza nell'utilizzo delle armi da fuoco, permettendogli di aggiungere il bonus di Competenza agli attacchi effettuati con le armi da fuoco. 'Armaiolo' Una volta selezionato questo archetipo al 3° livello, il guerriero ottiene la competenza nell'utilizzo degli Strumenti da Inventore. Può utilizzarli per creare munizioni, riparare armi da fuoco danneggiate o anche progettarne e crearne di nuove (a discrezione del DM). 'Prodezza' A partire dal 3° livello, il guerriero guadagna un numero di punti prodezza pari al suo modificatore di Saggezza (minimo 1). I punti prodezza possono essere spesi per effettuare vari "colpi" speciali con le armi da fuoco. I punti Prodezza possono essere riacquisiti nei seguenti modi: *'Colpo critico con un'arma da fuoco. '''Ogni volta che viene messo a segno un colpo critico con un attacco da arma da fuoco, il guerriero recupera 1 punto prodezza speso. *'Colpo finale con un'arma da fuoco. Ogni volta che il guerriero riduce a 0 punti ferita una creatura con un attacco da arma da fuoco, e la uccide, recupera 1 punto prodezza speso. *I punti prodezza spesi vengono comunque recuperati dopo avere effettuato un riposo breve o lungo. '''Colpo Preciso A partire dal 3° livello, il guerriero può spendere 1 punto prodezza per ottenere vantaggio al prossimo tiro per colpire che effettua con un'arma da fuoco in questo round. 'Estrazione Rapida' Al 7° livello, il guerriero ottiene +2 al bonus di Iniziativa. Può anche estrarre o riporre l'arma da fuoco come azione gratuita. 'Colpo Violento' A partire dal 7° livello, il guerriero è in grado di spingere il limite delle sue armi da fuoco ben oltre le capacità base, anche a rischio di deteriorarle. Può spendere 1 punto prodezza o più prima di effettuare un tiro per colpire con un'arma da fuoco. Per ogni punto prodezza speso, il punteggio di cilecca dell'arma da fuoco aumenta di 2. Se l'attacco va a segno, vanno aggiunti, al tiro per i danni, tanti dadi del danno dell'arma da fuoco quanti sono stati i punti prodezza spesi. 'Colpo Mirato' Al 7° livello, il guerriero ha perfezionato la sua capacità di effettuare dei colpi mirati in grado di inibire le capacità di un nemico. Spendendo 1 punto prodezza, prima di effettuare il tiro per colpire, il guerriero può designare una parte specifica del corpo del bersaglio. Se la parte specificata non è visibile, o il bersaglio ne è sprovvisto, viene inflitto il regolare danno dell'arma da fuoco, senza effetti aggiuntivi. CD Colpo Mirato = '8 + il bonus di competenza del guerriero + il modificatore di Destrezza del guerriero. *'Testa. 'Se colpita, il bersaglio subisce il regolare danno dell'arma da fuoco e deve superare un tiro salvezza su Costituzione o subire svantaggio negli attacchi effettuati fino alla fine del suo prossimo turno. *'Braccia. 'Se colpite, il bersaglio subisce il regolare danno dell'arma da fuoco e deve superare un tiro salvezza su Forza o lascia cadere 1 oggetto impugnato (il guerriero sceglie quale oggetto far cadere). *'Torso. 'Se colpito, il bersaglio subisce il regolare danno dell'arma da fuoco e viene spinto di 3 metri nella direzione della traiettoria del guerriero. *'Gambe. 'Se colpite, il bersaglio subisce il regolare danno dell'arma da fuoco e deve superare un tiro salvezza su Forza o viene reso prono. *'Ali. 'Se colpite, il bersaglio subisce il regolare danno dell'arma da fuoco e deve superare un tiro salvezza su Cotituzione o cade in precipita per 6 metri. 'Ricarica Fulminea Al 15° livello, il guerriero può ricaricare qualsiasi arma da fuoco con un'azione bonus. 'Colpo Perforante' A partire dal 15° livello, il guerriero ha raffinato la sua maestria nell'uso delle armi da fuoco, permettendogli di effettuare dei colpi in grado di perforare il bersaglio corrente ed andare a danneggiare i nemici adiacenti. Il guerriero può spendere 1 punto prodezza prima di effettuare un tiro per colpire. Se l'attacco va a segno, può effettuare un tiro per colpire, subendo svantaggio, contro ogni creatura direttamente dietro il bersaglio primario ed entro, e non oltre, il primo punteggio di gittata dell'arma da fuoco. 'Intento Feroce' Al 18° livello, gli attacchi effettuati con armi da fuoco mettono a segno un colpo critico se il risultato del dado è 19-20 (anziché 20, come di consueto). 'Critico Emorragico' A partire dal 18° livello, ogni volta che il guerriero effettua un colpo critico con un'arma da fuoco, il bersaglio subisce metà del danno ricevuto dall'attacco alla fine del suo prossimo turno. 'Munizioni' Tutte le armi da fuoco richiedono munizioni per effettuare un attacco e, data la loro natura, potrebbero essere quasi impossibili da trovare o acquistare. Però, se il guerriero riesce a torvare i materiali, può crearle utilizzando i suoi Strumenti da Inventore. Ogni arma da fuoco utilizza un tipo di verso di munizioni. 'Proprietà delle Armi da Fuoco' Le armi da fuoco sono una tecnologia nuova e, quindi, hanno delle proprietà uniche. Alcune proprietà sono seguite da un numero, questo numero rappresenta un elemento di quella proprietà (elencate qui sotto). *'Ricarica. '''L'arma da fuoco può sparare un numero di volte pari al suo punteggio di Ricarica, prima di spendere un attacco o un'azione per ricaricare. Il personaggio deve avere una mano libera per ricaricare un'arma da fuoco. *'Cilecca. Ogni volta che viene effettuato un tiro per colpire con l'arma da fuoco, ed il risultato del dado è uguale o inferiore al punteggio di Cilecca dell'arma da fuoco, essa si inceppa. L'attacco non va a segno e l'arma da fuoco non può essere utilizzata finché non viene spesa un'azione per cercare di ripararla. Per riparare l'arma da fuoco bisogna effettuare con successo una prova con gli Strumenti da Inventore (CD = 8 + il punteggio di cilecca). Se la prova fallisce, l'arma si rompe e deve essere riparata al di fuori del combattimento, spendendo metà del costo dell'arma da fuoco per le riparazioni. *'Spargimento. '''E' un attacco effettuato contro ogni creatura in un cono di 9 metri. Se una creatura è adiacente al guerriero, subisce il doppio dei danni. *'Esplosiva. '''Tutto ciò che si trova a 1,5 metri dal bersaglio colpito, deve superare un tiro salvezza su Destrezza o subire la metà dei danni. Se l'attacco non va a segno, le munizioni non esplodono o rimbalzano innocuamente prima di detonarsi. '''Armi da Fuoco ---- This work contains material that is copyright Wizards of the Coast and/or other authors. Such material is used with permission under the Community Content Agreement for Dungeon Masters Guild. All other original material in this work is copyright 2016 by Matthew Mercer and published under the Community Content Agreement for Dungeon Masters Guild Gunslinger 1.0 Design by Matthew Mercer